KHR: Royal Assassins
by 14th-Shadow-Shinigami
Summary: Royal Assassins are going After the Vongolas...but Will thy kill them? or Protect them? you may join if you like. first page is an OC page


**KHR: Royal Assassins**

**A/N: This is my First Fanfic, Requested by a KHR Addict Friend of Mine, I apologize in advance if my story is lame or anything… **

**Note: This is an Alternate Universe Story so please don't kill me…forgive me for the OCs they aren't mine, I'm just Following what is requested of me…**

**Warning: This story is Mild Yaoi since most stories are yaoi…I'm So Sorry… **

**Another Note: ****I am sorry if the characters are too OOC...You may join if you like.**

**Pairings: Hibari x Tsuna, Cayenne (OC) x Synch (OC). (A/N: **Some OCs Will be paired with the other Characters and OCs.)

**A/N: **This is a little introduction of my requestor's and her friends OC's in Katekyou Hitman Reborn: Royal Assassins. I do not Hitman Reborn in general or its characters.

**Synch BladeDe Tempesta **

**Age:** 16

**Height:** 170 cm

**Gender: **Male

**Eyes:** Blue With Glow of red (Left Eye), Black Sclera, Brilliant Purple Iris and Slit Pupil (Right Eye hidden under the Bangs)

**Hair:** Long Flowing White Hair with Long Golden Strands swept back, the Bangs is covering his Right eye.

**Box Weapon:** Valkyrie Wings (Appearance: It looked like Spider Legs with Long Sharp Blades Attached to the end of the Iron Legs, Its Abilities are allowing the user to use it as a second legs, it can cut through almost anything) Sky Scarf (Abilities: It Allows the User to fly, can also be utilized to ensnare foes or manipulate objects (Like reaching high objects, Closing Door, wrapping objects or even humans to protect them).

**Hometown: **Paris (Former).

**Current Home: **Flower Shop

**Current Location:**Namimori

**Current Status:** Alive.

**Assassin Project No.: **000

**Code Name: **Blade Wing

**Current Job:**Assassin, Vongola Guardians Protector (Later).

**Flame: **Sky

**Box Animal: **Sky leoliguar (the fertile offspring of a male lion and female jaguar, mates with a leopard, the resulting offspring is referred to as a "leoliguar"),Sky Eagle and Sky Raven.

**Attire:** In battle, he wears a black modified archer uniform with red coat-like garb. In Carnival Phantasm, he is occasionally seen wearing casually with a black collared shirt with long sleeves and a pair of black long pants. Breastplate and boots are crafted from a synthetic, while the red cloak he wears is a holy burial cloth that shields Synch from Flame interference in his surroundings, he had an Orange handkerchief tied on his left arm (He got it from The younger Tsuna back then).

**Personalities:** He's Calm and Reliable Guardian and a Strong one as well because of his abilities, Very Protective to the one he deems his friends, A Dangerous and a Threat to his Foes, Understanding and Patient. He appears to be cold and unfriendly, but deep inside he's a one Gentle, sad and Kind Person who secretly cares about the other's well-being.

**Past: **He doesn't remember much of his past, not his family nor his true place of Origin, but he knows bits of his capture from the Estraneo Family, he was still young back then at the age of 10. He was an Heir to a famous Divino Famiglia in West Italy, but all of the Divino Famiglia was all wiped out after a raid from a certain famiglia and kidnapped him and wiped most offof his memories, then nothing as soon as Estraneo began the experimentation of some sorts and Trained as a Cold and Heartless Assassin for 6 long years. But someone in his past he can't forget, a boy with chocolate brown hair and big brown eyes whom he met during his training in Japan, and in japan is where he met and lost his first love. Upon the death of his Love interest he came in contact of a Syndrome of bloodlust that was only suppressed by a single golden chained necklace from the first person he had come to loved, only upon the removal of the necklace will the bloodlust burst through.

**Cayenne Leonheart (Hypnosia's Original OC)**

**Age:** 17

**Height:** 171 cm

**Gender: **Male

**Eyes:**Crimson Red

**Hair:**Raven Black

**Box Weapon:**Bladed Tonfas

**Hometown: **Germany (Former).

**Current Home: **Flower Shop

**Current Location:** Namimori

**Current Status:** Alive.

**Assassin Project No.: **001

**Code Name: **Black Cloud

**Current Job:** Assassin, Vongola Guardians Protector (Later).

**Flame: **Cloud

**Box Animal: **Cloud Panther, Cloud Ferret and Cloud Butterfly.

**Attire:**Wears Black shirt, black Buckled jacket with gold trims sleeveless, Black pants, black boots, Buckled Black Belt and black gloves.

**Personalities:**He's Calm and Reliable Guardian and a Strong one as well because of his abilities, Very Protective to the one he deems his friends, A Very Dangerous opponent When Angered and a Threat to his Foes, Understanding and Patient….

**Past:** Cayenne was the Heir of the Northern Mafia Famiglia, The Nero Mago Famiglia. He's the only son of a Hitman and the Boss of the Famiglia, He was Kidnapped when he was 11 years of age after Synch. He doesn't remember much of his past but he didn't care as long as he was given another chance to live even if he doesn't remember anything. He was trained as an Assassin for 6 Years in his Life. He had an interest on Synch although he never say it out loud.

**Dorian Kade (BabyWhiteClown's OC)**

**Age:** 14

**Height:** 166 cm

**Gender: **Male

**Eyes:**Green

**Hair:**Green

**Box Weapon:**Katana

**Hometown: **Canada (Former).

**Current Home: **Flower Shop.

**Current Location:** Namimori

**Current Status:** Alive.

**Assassin Project No.: **002

**Code Name: **Rain Burn

**Current Job:** Assassin, Vongola Guardians Protector (Later).

**Flame: **Rain

**Box Animal: **Rain Robin, Rain Wolf, and Rain Hawk

**Attire:**Wears Blue sleeveless shirt, light blue buttoned jacket, light gray pants, Orange Scarf, long light blue boots, and white gloves.

**Personalities:**He's Calm and Reliable, a bit of a hot head but still able to hold his fight and wits, he's very attached to Synch (Who saved him from Being Killed), Protective, patient and understanding to his so called friends, he is tough looking on the outside but he's a softie from the inside, Like Cayenne and Synch he's a Very Dangerous opponent When Angered and a Threat to his Foes.

**Past: **Since he was 8 he was trained to be a Guardian of a Famiglia in Southern part of Italy, During his cruel training he met Synch in the Death Mountain cliff along with Cayenne who was learning from the younger assassin…as his training goes he never realized that the famiglia that he was about to serve was annihilated and he soon was hunted down and would be executed, when captured he was put into the dungeon and tortured, But not long after the torture he was about to be killed in the chamber, during the way to the chamber the two people he saw in the death mountain came and beheaded his captors, he was terrified at first, but then found out that this Murderers were the ones who murdered the Murderers of his Famiglia, the White haired one offered him a choice Either to stay in this hell hole or become an Assassin like them, he don't want to die yet so he had choose the second one wisely and began training with them for 6 years.

**Ky Fulmine Kiske (Hypnosia's OC)**

**Age:** 17

**Height:** 171 cm

**Gender: **Male

**Eyes:**Blue

**Hair:**Blonde

**Box Weapon:**Sword Thunder Seal

**Hometown: **Italy (Former).

**Current Home: **Flower Shop.

**Current Location:** Namimori

**Current Status:** Alive.

**Assassin Project No.: **003

**Code Name: **White Lightning

**Current Job:** Assassin, Vongola Guardians Protector (Later).

**Flame: **Thunder

**Box Animal: **Thunder Fox, Thunder Condor and Thunder Cobra

**Attire:**Wears Blue sleeveless shirt, light blue buttoned jacket, light gray pants, Orange Scarf, long light blue boots, and white gloves.

**Personalities:**He's Calm and Reliable, a cool headed person but still able to hold his fight and wits, like Dorian he's very attached to Synch (Who took him in), Protective, patient and understanding to his so called friends, he is tough looking on the outside but he's a softie from the inside, Like Dorian, Cayenne and Synch he's a Very Dangerous opponent When Angered and a Threat to his Foes.

**Past:** He was a once boss of a famiglia in the eastern part of Italy that was once an ally to Vongola, after the night of the attack from an unknown enemy he is forced to live a life of a wanderer who goes around everywhere, targeted by the enemies he fights his way through every day and night to survive, with nowhere else to go he can't find any safety place to hide with his enemies closing in and there are numbers of them, he's doomed, so he choose to rather die fighting than to die dishonorably alone, but then a blade attached to a four jointed pole and made a rain of blood around him along with the dead mutilated bodies of his pursuer, that's the time he meet the person whom he vowed his loyalty and his life to protect…Synch Blade De Tempesta and his companion

**Announcement: the Chapters will be posted within or every week or so…so please be patient since this is my firt time in KHR. Other announcements will be posted soon.**

_Please Review_


End file.
